The Gold Digging Gold Diggers
TBA Plot At the Spa Hotel, the remaining members of Team Beauty all gather around the table for breakfast. Beardo, Geoff and Lindsay sit together while Katie and Sugar are isolated from them. Lindsay tells both Beardo and Geoff that it’s nice to have friends like them in the game while giving the side-eye to Katie (YIKES). Before Katie can say anything Topher walks in to congratulate them on making it through ⅓ of the game. Lindsay says she’s sorry, but that it had to be done. Conversely, Katie gloats that she made it farther than him in the game and that she hopes she can make it to the finale so rub it in even more. Lindsay then utters something under her breath, to which Katie finally erupts! (CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT!) Sugar takes the opportunity to try and sway Beardo and Geoff to her corner. She pulls them into another room while the fighting is going on (Topher is recording the whole thing! LOL!) and offers them a deal. Sugar tells them that while she may look dumb, she’s well aware that she’s on the bottom of the “dumb toe pole.” She promises that if she wins the Team Captain in the next challenge that she will keep them safe and asks that they do the same. She adds that she’ll be loyal to them no matter what. In the confessional, Beardo says that this may be a good idea as keeping Sugar will strengthen their team and also keep a target off of his and Geoff’s back. At the base of the tree house cabin, Dakota and Sam hold each other’s hands tightly. Dakota tells him that she can’t wait until the merge for both of them to be able to finally play the game together as a couple. Sam then tells her that it’s been hard but it’ll be worth it in the end. They share a quick kiss and continue talking. Above them, Cameron and Scarlett chat about life back home. He tells Scarlett that the show was the first place he went to after leaving therapy. Scarlett reveals that her brother was once in therapy and says that he met someone similar to Cameron and jokingly suggests that maybe it WAS Cameron (How weird would that be, huh?) Cameron tells her that he doesn’t quite remember. At the cave shelter, Jasmine and Shawn talk about how surprised they were that Jo actually stuck to her word about getting rid of Topher. Jasmine suggests that if they lose the next challenge, then they’ll have to get rid of her, but she’ll feel a little bad about it. Shawn tells her that it’ll be okay and gives her a quick kiss. He suggests that maybe they all ignore and avoid her “as if she’s a zombie” to make it easier when the time comes. Jo, who was “sleeping”, overheard the entire conversation. In the confessional, she says that it might be best to lay low and hope that they don’t lose the next challenge. I call everyone out for the next challenge, in which each team must be willing to dig really, really deep and find a statue of their logo somewhere in their designated area. Before the challenge begins I make each team pick a card from a hat to determine the Team Captains and they are chosen: Sugar for Team Beauty, Scott for Team Brain and Jasmine for Team Brawn. Each Team Captain must sit out (and Scott chose Courtney to sit out with him to make things even) and they will be given a SPECIAL MEAL! (Haha, look at the other losers beaming with jealousy.) Beardo, Geoff, Katie and Lindsay group up and discuss the best plan for the challenge. Lindsay suggests that they each go to the center of the area and split up from there. To counter this, Katie suggests not listening to Lindsay, which causes another big fight between the two. Beardo and Geoff look at each other disappointingly and each go to a corner of the area and start digging. Lightning frantically begins digging everywhere in the area. Scarlett tries to calm him down in order to form a practical and effective plan, but he keeps digging prompting Scarlett to push him to the ground and yell at him. Cameron and Dakota look at each other in shock and then at Lightning and Scarlett. Scarlett cleared her throat and apologized to Lightning for her actions but says she has a plan to make the challenge easier. Courtney and Scott enjoy their meal together and Scott says that he hopes that he made the right choice picking her to sit out. Courtney says that it’s okay and that it’s nice to be treated like a lady for once in the game. The two blush. From the Captain’s table, Jasmine instructs her team on what to do. She tells each of the members to go to a corner and start digging until they meet each other. After they each go to a corner, she encourages each teammate, except Jo, to do their best and work their hardest. Jo takes notice of this and runs over to her corner. The challenge continues and it’s getting REALLY boring (ugh why did I let Chef pick this challenge?!) The clock is ticking and I’m pretty sure they’ve been digging for YEARS at this point... But wait, what’s this? Dakota is digging and digging and finds a piece? Is this it? IS IT?! YES IT IS! FINALLY! Lightning runs over and pulls the piece from the sand and brings it over to me so I can check it. YUP! This is definitely THE piece! TEAM BRAIN WINS A NIGHT AT THE SPA HOTEL AND IMMUNITY! (They’re on a roll, wow.) Courtney and Scott hug at the Captain’s table but quickly split apart. The other two teams start to panic and pick up the slack made earlier. Shawn digs frantically as if he’s digging for his life, while Beardo and Geoff send sand flying around (with Katie and Lindsay are still bickering as they dig). Jasmine continues to cheer on her team yelling words of encouragement while in the heat of the moment Sugar threatens to nominate her entire team. Jo picks up the pace and finally hits a piece in the sand. She digs it out and cheers for a moment before bringing up the piece to me. I check it out and it IS THE PIECE! FINALLY, THE CHALLENGE IS OVER! I CAN RELAX… oh and Team Brawn wins immunity as well. Sucks for Team Beauty, because Sugar is in charge and one of them is going home. Not surprisingly, Sugar nominated Lindsay and Katie for elimination, and Katie was sent home. Trivia Gallery Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes Category:Episodes